


【Evanstan】It's easy to love you/缘来很简单

by xanadu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>房产经纪人猕猴桃Ⅹ涂鸦艺术家包子</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Evanstan】It's easy to love you/缘来很简单

**Author's Note:**

> 房产经纪人猕猴桃Ⅹ涂鸦艺术家包子

**上**

"Hey，抱歉，我不是有心打搅你的创作，我只是想问个路。你也不用管我，如果没时间回答，我可以看着你将它涂完。"

Sebastian正用心在这面前两夜都喷绘过的墙上继续留下自己的痕迹，心里是忍不住的愤慨。对于作品屡次被清除，这是涂鸦者最气愤的事。越是不让他作画他越是要在这面墙上创作个什么来，而且还会是大型作品。当然被人发现了除外，比如这个问路的。他当然不会是问路的，大半夜谁会问路，还用这么硬生的口气和严肃的表情。

涂鸦者对面前这位蓄着络腮胡子，一身笔直西装的人露出了一个笑容，嘴角扬起最大的弧度，面部肌肉都跟着有点抽搐，一排洁白的牙齿即使在昏暗的路灯下都显得格外蹭亮。面前这人不仅外表霸气而且属于Alpha信息素味道特别浓厚，作为Omega的他才不会随便去惹一位Alpha，还没等那人说什么，他就连忙将手里的工具全部自动上缴。他很识趣的想，乖乖投降总比被信息素攻击或闹到警察那里好。

“之前几天都是你涂的么？”那个Alpha问，估计看到他的态度诚恳，脸上的表情缓和了许多。

“不，不是的，我只是今天恰巧路过这里，刚好看到这面没被涂过的墙面。”Sebastian睁着无辜的大眼睛，明明白白的撒着谎。鬼使神差的还撒了另外一个谎，“我昨天才从别的州来到纽约，你知道的，我是个自由艺术家，一般到一个地方都不会停留太久，我接下来还计划去英国。”

“你们这些喷头应该不贵吧？”西装男人摇了摇手里的喷头又问。

“要看在哪里买，网上会便宜一些。”Sebastian完全不知西装男人话里的意思，如实的回答他。

西装男人其实是纽约有名的房产经纪人Chris Evans，他当然不想再有客户从他手里溜走，仅是因为这个小小涂鸦的问题，所以他半夜特意来到房子周围躲在车里蹲点。他本人是不讨厌这些艺术创作的，甚至还有些欣赏，但是出钱购房的客户一般都很挑剔，他只能尽可能的排除各种“隐患”。

被Chris捉到现行的涂鸦者，一闻就知道他是位Omega。大半夜跑出来偷偷作画也够辛苦的，而且现在纽约晚上的气温还特别低，他就穿了一件白色T恤打底再加上格子衬衣和牛仔外套，下面估计最多就穿了一条裤子，腿细得不像话，还好他有戴一顶帽子。等等，Chris觉得自己的关注点和反应都不对啊，应该对他屡次来涂鸦的行为生气才对，但在他一看到这个Omega的笑容，以及他那双好像会说话的大眼睛，还总是不经意的用舌头尖舔自己嘴唇的小动作，他根本生不出气来。

他问眼前这个涂鸦者他的喷头贵不贵，是想知道没收了他的工具到底有没有用。果不其然，就像他自己说的在网上买就不贵，照这样，很有可能没两天他又买好了工具卷土重来了。他听说他是个流浪者，而且才来纽约，那一定没地方住，他打算做回好人，所以邀请了眼前这位流浪艺术家去他家暂住，直到他卖掉房子或者艺术家要离开纽约。其实，最重要的是能起到监视他的作用。要知道，这套房子各方面条件都很好，Chris很有把握谈个好价钱，只要一卖出去他这个月的目标就达成了。

Sebastian完全没有想到眼前这个西装革履看起来很严肃的Alpha，会邀请他去他家暂住，还说绝对不收取他的房租。见他迟疑，他又亮出自己的工作证，说能以一位工作多年房产经纪人信誉担保。

Sebastian有点小感动，觉得大半夜还能碰到这么个好人。都可能要怪他说自己是个流浪艺术家，不过最近他也真不想回他和一个朋友合租的公寓。室友近些天每晚都会带新交的恋人过来，老公寓空间小不说隔音效果还不好，为了避免尴尬他都是早上等他们走后才回去睡。再说对方可是卖房子的，那住的地方肯定没话说，从他佩戴的名贵腕表和那辆车能推断他肯定很有钱。说不定住的还是长岛的某栋别墅，多他一个人也没什么，而且他也就是暂住。

Sebastian坐在房产经纪人宽敞舒适的车里，一路上胡思乱想。到了他的家里，他才觉得自己之前想的太过了。现实是，Chris的家和他租的公寓差不多大，只不过是房间整体新一些，家居高档了点。

“对了，我还没有问你叫什么名字。"Sebastian坐到沙发上，礼貌的房主帮他倒了杯水，他问着，“喔，我是Chris Evans，你可以直接叫我Chris。”马上又先自我介绍起来。

“Sebastian Stan，”说完自己名字后，Sebastian又一笑，“你要是觉得名字太长，就叫我Seb，我一般签名都用这个名字。”

“嗯。”

都自我介绍完后，气氛有几秒的尴尬，还好Chris找了个其他话题打破。他问起了Sebastian关于涂鸦创作的问题，没一会儿他们俩就聊开了。

聊了很久后，Chris才意识到现在是大半夜，应该上床睡觉才对，明天他还要早起回公司开会。

Chris的公寓只有卧室的一张大床，他让Sebastian去那里睡，自己可以睡沙发。毕竟对方是Omega，作为Alpha理应该对这种属于的人照顾一些。但是Sebastian并不同意，他觉得自己只不过是个借宿的，还让大个子的Alpha房主憋屈睡沙发，再怎样他心里都过意不去。

因为这个问题，两位小小的争论了一番。最后Chris提议还是都睡卧室大床，他可以找床被子，两人分开盖。再说他们都是男性，身体结构都差不过，也不存在谁看了谁，占了个便宜。当然，Chris还是再三保证他睡觉很老实，从来都是一动不动的，绝对不会越界更不会对他有不轨企图，为了让眼前这个Omega放心，Chris又去找了另外一床较薄的被单，将它叠成长条形状，横亘在床中间，做成了一条界线。

折腾完的两人终于都躺在了床上，不一会儿，Sebastian就听见旁边传来的均匀呼吸声。不过他却怎么也睡不着，毕竟他的生物钟现在还不是睡觉的时候，所以他只有翻来覆去，或是盯着天花板或是看着侧面窗户上挂的窗帘花纹。

最后Sebastian也不知自己是怎么睡着的，他醒了后，Chris已经不在家里，不过好心的房主还在餐座上留了早餐。一杯牛奶和煎好的荷包蛋，以及一大块面包。玻璃牛奶瓶上还贴了张小字条，上面写着他下午会回来再做好吃的，如果食物冷了记得加热的话。

好吧，这人实在有点好的过分，简直比他的妈妈还贴心。Sebastian又有点小小感动。

吃过留的早餐后，Sebastian去了位于中央公园附近的一个展厅。这是他即将要办画展的位置，为了这个画展他几乎用光了他所有积蓄，也投入了不少的心血。每天他都会来精心倒弄一番，只为出展的那天能吸引到哪位大主。

Sebastian在前前后后展厅忙了一会儿，就已经到了傍晚，这也要怪他出门太晚。他本来想再忙一会儿，或者像以前那样等天全部黑了展厅的保安催他时再走，但是他又想到Chris跟他留的字条。其实也不用那么准时回去，说不定他回去时Chris都还没回来，但是他还是放下手里工作，坐上了地铁。

Sebastian回到了Chris的家，用他留给他的钥匙，打开了房门。房里有一阵扑鼻而来的食物香味，顿时让他的心不由得小小激动了一番。Chris回来了，而且正在弄晚餐。随即，他走去了厨房，那个忙碌的身影也马上转过身来，并对他笑着说了句“你回来了”。 

这是什么，这一切就像发生在一对老夫老妻之间的琐碎。他们的关系当然还没到那个地步，顶多只是两个才刚刚认识一天的人。照这个发展，用完餐后他们会一起收拾餐桌，在后躺在沙发上一起看个电影或节目，之后又一起滚到床上缠绵一番，看看他那壮硕的身型还有散发的强势信息素，他一定会被干得全身瘫软，大汗淋漓。

Sebastian爱疯狂的和直接的一切，就如他的涂鸦作品一样，毫不含蓄表达。

当下，他不得不佩服自己的想象，因为之后的发展就是这样的顺序。只不过他们没有一起滚到床上干一场，只是停留在了一起坐在客厅的沙发看着电视，其实都没看，只是让屏幕放着，他们正在促膝长谈。他了解了Chris的很多事情，对方也很乐意与他分享。只是他，他本来就是撒了谎，话语相对要谨慎些，或许稍不注意就说漏了嘴。但他告诉了Chris他即将有个画展要办，并邀请他参加。

 

不知不觉Sebastian已经在Chris家里借宿了一个礼拜，在这期间，谁都没有提起过离开。Sebastian认为自己每天要筹备画展工作很忙也很累，需要一个安静的地方休息，Chris家里是个好地方，而且每天回家都还有香喷喷的晚餐吃。Chris则认为他的房子还没有卖出去，虽然每天都有人来看房子，但是那些客户要么喜欢压低他的出价，要么就是没有稳定工作的无保障人员，甚至还有一家七个孩子的客户，这个房子显然对于他们来说有些小。

周五的时候，Sebastian的画展终于开幕了。当天早晨他就开始紧张得手心冒汗，脱去了平日的休闲装，他穿了一身浅灰色的西服，Chris不停地在一边夸赞他穿得好看，他比了比Chris穿正装的一身还是觉得自己差了一点。可能是自己少了点胸肌，应该去锻炼下，他心里这样想。

他们到了展厅，陆陆续续的也跟着有人进入场内，没一会儿里面就热闹起来。Chris边走边看墙壁上的作品，喝着一位侍应生递给他的酒水。Sebastian早被经纪人拉去和一位秃顶的男人在一边交谈，Chris估约那位可能是个大主，从经纪人面朝着他笑僵的脸就可以看出来。

Sebastian的作品都是直接明了的表达意境，毫不含蓄，一眼就能看出他所想。有的还过于表现，例如他的涂鸦作品，多是张扬不羁，大胆夸张，让人过目不忘。Chris看到的每一部作品都很喜欢，他甚至有将他们全部都买下来的冲动。但在Chris看到最边角的一幅画，他的心也跟着那副画给箍紧了。一只手正紧捏着一个心脏，那是要有多痛才会画出这样的画来。

正在他的心跟着画一样被捏得痛时，Sebastian来到了他的旁边。

“你喜欢这副吗？”

“不，我……我只是痛得走不动了。Sebastian我可以冒昧的问你，当时发生了什么事情。”

“其实这是很多年前画的了，那是我的初恋，你知道的，初恋总是让人难以忘记。不过，都过去了。”

“我怎么没能早点认识你。”

“什么？”

“那样我就可以在旁边安慰你，你有可能因此会爱上我。况且，简介上说，你从中学时就定居在纽约，我们的流浪艺术家。”

Chris越说越靠近，那看不出意味的笑脸，让Sebastian变得紧张起来，他不由得又开始用舌头舔舐自己的嘴唇。

“Chris，我可以解释，那天我骗了你，其实我一直都待在纽约，我也有地方住。”

“那就好，我还担心你真的要去伦敦，那样我就一点机会都没有了。”

“Chris……”

Sebastian刚叫出对方的名字就被吻住，在这么多人的展厅里。他连忙推开了Chris，有点舍不得，所以没怎么用力，但是Chris还是松开了嘴唇。

接下来两人什么话都没说，一直面带着红扑扑的笑脸，一副接着一副作品观赏。Chris能看懂Sebastian所有的画作，他没有理由问旁边的作者，Sebastian也知道Chris能明白他所想，不想再重复强调。

画展完全结束后，已经到了深夜，忙了一天的Sebastian并没有觉得又累又困，反而异常亢奋。他任由Chris抱着他，将他压倒在家里那柔软的大床上。Chris的唇紧贴着他的唇，两人吻得不可开交。

两人边吻边胡乱扯着对方身上碍事的衣服，Chris比Sebastian更为急切，他迅速的解开身下人的皮带和裤扣，连拖带扯的就让Sebastian下身变得光溜溜。细的不像话的两条腿，还有微挺的分身完全暴露在Chris眼前，Sebastian张开双腿从Chris腰际慢慢攀上，还用穿着黑色长袜的双脚也顺着Chris大腿一直摸索爬上他翘起的臀部。

他们的吻怎么也停不下来，谁也不愿意舍弃对方嘴里的温热甜腻。现在，他们简直都不敢相信，之前那么多夜晚，他们到底是怎么忍住不在这张床上搞起来的。

Chris的衬衣好不容易被解开，Sebastian已好不矜持的用自己的手抚摸起他袒露的胸肌和腹肌来。这时，Chris终于放开他的唇，纠缠过久的舌头都连上了唾液形成的银丝。Chris带着湿漉的嘴唇，从Sebastian的下巴一路向下亲吻舔舐，在脖子处吮吸停留得最久，Chris闻着身下Omega香甜的信息素味道，在那里留下了一个个印记。

Sebastian本来抚摸着Chris胸肌的手也向下，钻进了还没来得及脱掉的Chris的内裤里。他握住那个粗壮，从里面掏了出来，他不敢相信手里感受到的尺寸，特意向那里瞄了一眼。好吧，他有点担心还没有进入热潮期的他会吃不消，希望Chris对他温柔。Sebastian捞起正在吸唆他胸前挺立的Alpha的脸，用灰蓝色的眼睛看着他的传达自己的需求。随即，他们的唇舌又纠缠在了一起。

TBC


End file.
